A continuity checker represents a type of electrical test equipment that is often used to determine whether an electrical path can be established between two points of an electrical system and whether any continuity issue exist with respect to the path. Point-To-Point (“PTP”) represents a methodology commonly used to depict the physical wiring of a given electrical system, or apparatus. For example, a PTP diagram typically illustrates how electrical devices are physically connected via cables and wires. It is with these aspects in mind that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.